Une histoire d'anniversaire
by lou01
Summary: Cadeau pour Rieval. Pourquoi John passe t’il la journée de son anniversaire à résoudre des équations mathématiques ? Slash


**Joyeux naniverssaire Rieval, Joyeux naniverssaire, Joyeux naniversaireuuuuuuuuuuh, Joyeux naniverssaire Rieval !**

**Alors, surprise ? Des One Shots rien que pour toi ! T'en as de la chance hein ? Mais c'est parce qu'on t'adore tout simplement !**

**Voici donc ma chtite contribution à ce complot organisé, j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier.**

**Titre : **Une histoire d'anniversaire

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Romance slash

**Résumé :** Pourquoi John passe t'il la journée de son anniversaire à résoudre des équations mathématiques ?

**Spoiler :** saison 3

**Disclaimer :** Dans ma grande générosité j'aurais voulu les offrir à Rieval mais comme ils ne m'appartiennent pas je n'ai pas pu lui faire ce magnifique cadeau.

* * *

**Une histoire d'anniversaire**

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Passer sa journée devant un écran d'ordinateur afin de résoudre des équations mathématiques dont il ne comprenait même pas la signification.

Tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était passé un peu de temps avec Rodney. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne c'était plus vu, une semaine que le scientifique restait cloîtré dans son laboratoire. Bien sûr, il savait que ses recherches étaient importantes, vu les dernières découvertes que l'on avait faites sur M4X652, mais quand même il se sentait vraiment délaissé.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, et John comptait bien faire sortir le petit génie de son antre pour l'avoir à lui tout seul. En effet, non seulement c'était le jour de son anniversaire, mais surtout c'était le premier anniversaire de leur premier baiser, et pour fêter cela John avait préparé un petit dîné aux chandelles dans ses quartiers. Le problème était qu'apparemment Rodney avait d'autres choses en tête que les dates importantes de leur relation. John était un peu déçu que son amant ai oublié ces deux anniversaires, mais comment lui en vouloir au souvenir de ce qui c'était passé il y a tout juste un an.

**oOo**

**Flash Back**

Une petite soirée avait été organisée pour fêter comme il se doit l'anniversaire du chef militaire de l'expédition d'Atlantis. Tous ses amis étaient venus et lui avaient fait un cadeau en commun. Ce dont il ne s'attendait pas c'était de voir Rodney, à la fin de la soirée, planté devant la porte de sa chambre. Le scientifique avait l'air très embarrassé. John le fit entrer et se retrouva avec un petit paquet emballé de papier d'alu sous le nez.

« J'avais déjà prévu ce cadeau avant que les autres proposent de faire un cadeau en commun » fit Rodney tout timidement « ce n'est presque rien, mais comme il était terminé, autant vous le donner ».

John déballa le petit paquet, il s'agissait d'une clé USB, tout à fait normale, et même pas emballée dans son paquet d'origine.

Le militaire souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Le cadeau se trouve à l'intérieur » répondit l'astrophysicien devant la question muette de militaire.

Une fois l'appareil installé sur son ordinateur portable, John ouvrit le seul fichier présent. Une vidéo commença alors à dérouler devant ses yeux. Une vidéo sur fond musical représentant le plus souvent Rodney et lui-même dans leur vie quotidienne, sur Atlantis, pendant des missions. John était vraiment très ému par ce geste, Rodney avait du passer du temps à récolter toutes ces images et surtout à les monter. Ce qui le surprenait le plus s'était l'expression de leur visage sur chacune de ces images. Ils avaient l'air vraiment heureux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Puis les images montraient des disputes, des prises de becs, pour revenir sur les images plus calmes où ils étaient tout les deux sur les balcons à regarder l'océan. A n'en pas douter, Rodney avait piraté le système de vidéosurveillance d'Atlantis pour avoir ces images, mais John s'en moquait, tout ce qu'il voyait s'était à quel point il était heureux auprès du scientifique, même si tout les jours n'étaient pas roses.

Pendant tout le visionnage de la vidéo, Rodney observait les réactions de John. Il était très anxieux car il ne savait pas comment ce dernier allait réagir. Lorsque la vidéo se termina, le regard de John resta fixé sur l'écran pendant quelques secondes, puis il se détourna et croisa un regard bleu étincelant.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent naturellement, aucun des deux n'engagea ce baiser, ce fut un baiser totalement partagé dans l'intention et dans le geste. Bien sûr Rodney se vantait que s'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas puisqu'il avait, en quelques sortes, avoué ses sentiments par l'intermédiaire de son petit montage, mais pour John, leur premier baiser n'avait été planifié ni par l'un, ni par l'autre, il était venu spontanément.

**oOo**

John souriait bêtement devant son écran au souvenir de l'année passée, mais il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne, il devait résoudre ces équations le plus rapidement possible. Mais quelle idée il avait eu de proposer à Rodney son aide pour que se dernier finisse le plus rapidement possible son étude sur il ne savait plus trop quoi.

Bien sûr le scientifique l'avait pris au mot, il lui avait dit que s'il résolvait ces foutues équations il prendrait une soirée de repos.

Si John voulait son petit diner romantique il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à déchiffrer ce charabia mathématique. Il était pourtant doué en maths, mais cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'en avait pas fait, pourtant il devait réussir, alors étape par étape, il écrivait les lignes de calculs qui lui permettraient de venir à bout de ces équations.

**oOo**

Il avait mis cinq heures, mais arrivait enfin au bout. La nuit venait de tomber, il lui restait encore assez de temps pour sa petite soirée. Arrivé à la dernière ligne son sourire s'effaça, le résultat ne collait pas, il devait avoir fait une erreur quelque part, il devait tout reprendre, mais il y avait des pages et des pages de calcul. John était désespéré, mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Il reprit donc tout depuis le début.

La fatigue avait raison de lui, il n'arrivait plus à se relire, les chiffres dansaient devant ses yeux, et c'est là qui le vit, ce petit signe « + » qui se transformait en « - » sans aucune logique d'une ligne à l'autre. Lorsque qu'il rétabli le bon ordre des choses, toutes ses équations se changèrent les unes après les autres, lui donnant enfin le bon résultat.

Ce qui n'était pas prévu c'est que d'un seul coup son écran devienne tout noir. John faillit en avoir une crise cardiaque, il ne voulait pas perdre ses résultats.

Mais quelque chose apparu alors sur son écran. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il partit en courant à vitesse grand V de son bureau.

Arrivé dans les quartiers de Rodney, il se figea, tout était parfait, exactement comme sur la photo, enfin de compte Rodney n'avait pas oublié leur anniversaire, ce qui le rendait encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Rodney, le sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha alors de lui et lui susurra à l'oreille, « viens me réchauffer, je croyais que tu aurais fini depuis plusieurs heures déjà ».

John l'entoura alors de ses bras et lui donna un baiser si passionné que son amant fut « réchauffé » en un rien de temps, mais _vraiment_ réchauffé.

Et pourtant John ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Ce n'était qu'un amuse-bouche.

**oOo**

Heureusement que les portes d'Atlantis se fermaient automatiquement, car dans sa précipitation, le militaire avait oublié d'éteindre son ordinateur. Sur l'écran défilait alors le message suivant : « Bravo, tu as gagné une récompense pour ce brillant travail, je t'attends dans ma chambre, joyeux anniversaire ton Roro », et juste après une image s'afficha montrant le dénommé Roro allongé sur un lit de pétale de rose rouge, couvert en tout et pour tout d'un seul boxer noir.

**FIN**


End file.
